


Lost

by Tammyiia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2000 Years Later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon!Eren, Homeless Eren, Implied Eren/Levi, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, crystallised!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: The titans are gone and Eren's execution has been ordered. To save him the gang make Eren crystallise only to be killed before they can convince the brass not to kill him. 2000 years later Eren breaks free of his chrysalis only to find that everyone he ever knew is now dead and gone.





	Lost

“Eren! Just listen to me, it’s the only way. You need to crystallise yourself like Annie or you’re going to die tomorrow Mikasa cried.

“She’s right, it’s the only way.” Armin agreed.

“We’ll find a way to save you.” Hanji assured him.

“Just get in the damn crystal state already, Brat. The sooner you go in the sooner you’ll be out.” Levi muttered.

The memories played over and over in Eren head as he slept. The argument that he’d had with his friends about going into the crystal.

His friends had promised him that they’d find a way to convince the top officers that he should be kept alive rather than the execution that was planned for tomorrow. That he could still be useful to humanity even though there were no longer any threats from titans.

Expect for the one residing in his of course.

That’s what it all came down to. The fear that he could lose control the devastate the world. Eren understood this of course. He promised that he’d make sure that every titan breathed their last breath, so it was only natural that he would follow suit.

Though he couldn’t face the saddened looked his friends were giving him or the fact that Levi had been given the _Honour_ of killing him.

So, he agreed to go to sleep. To disappear into crystal until he could be awoken again.

The last thing that Eren heard before he started to form a crystal around himself was the sound of shouts and the door to Hanji’s underground lab being broken through by a battering ram.

A bright light flashed inside the small room. Levi turned to where Eren had been standing, steam filling the room. As the door burst open and the steam evaporated all that was left was an ethereal glow from Eren’s cocooned state.

Then the bullets started to fly.

~*~*~*~*

Dirt and dust filled the room, the only illumination in the room came from a large crystal in the middle of the cave. The dirt was almost half way up the unmovable object.

A sound of shattering echoed in the cave as the crystal-like substance started to crack away like glass. Dust and dirt flew into the air as it was displaced by the falling pieces of gemstone. With a large crash that sounded as if a tree was falling, the crystal broke in two.

Steam filled the small cave, as the boy inside fell to the floor coughing.

“Captain?” The boy groaned as he tried to sit himself up. “Mikasa?” He asked.

He received nothing but silence.

Eren looked down at his hands, covered in the dirt that he’d fallen into. He stood and took in his surroundings.

The cave was small, it looked like it had fallen in on itself from all sides. Eren swallowed hard, feeling suffocated, He couldn’t even transform in here.

A small spec of light fell onto the floor, Eren instinctively moved towards it. The rocks were large, but it looked as if there was daylight outside. Eren clawed at the dirt, trying to break through. The rocks were well and truly wedged into the wall.

Eren dug his fingers into the dirt and brought a little away. He managed to get his hands onto a rather large rock and pulled it free, chucking it behind him.  The small light that he’d seen was suddenly enveloped as the wall caved.

Eren jumped back in shock, falling to his knees as the little progress that he’d made was buried again.

“Hello! Can anyone hear me! Anyone!” Eren shouted as he went back to clawing at the wall.

His fingernails started to break, dirt finding its way under them as the small rocks bit into his skin making him bled. Eren didn’t feel any of it as he struggled to get out. He felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his throat as he clawed at the mud.

A small hole was made, Eren pushed his body into it. It the dirt fell around him now he’d be buried alive. He punched the dirt in front of his, his arm meeting no resistance as he broke through the wall.

Light flooded the cave, blinding Eren. He strained against it as he manoeuvred the rest of his body out the hole.

His fingers hit grass, he clawed at it. Pulling himself out the hole and as his body finally reached the light and he crawled into the open air, the hole he’d made collapsed in on itself.

Eren looked down at the blood and dirt incrusted in his nails and shuddered.

Where were his friends? Where was Levi? They wouldn’t have left him down there alone. What had happened? How long had he been there?

The cold air hit him suddenly. The sweat on his brow almost freezing as the harsh wind left him shivering.

All around him were the ruins of an accident building of some sort, Eren couldn’t be sure, there wasn’t much left of it. He didn’t recognise where he was.

Did they have to move him?

“Hello?” Eren called again, hoping that someone would answer him.

Eren rubbed his arms, his teeth chattering. It had been summer when he’d gone into his crystal, he knew that much. There was no mistaking that it was winter now.

The trees that surrounded the broken ruins looked old. They were almost as high as the ancient forest that he’d fought in before. Though he knew that there was nowhere inside the walls with trees as big as that.

“Hey! I heard you shouting, oh dear, are you okay?” A woman’s voice called. She was dressed in the strangest clothes that Eren had ever seen.

A bright red coat with fluff around the hood and cuffs and blue trousers. Eren had never seen anything like it.

She looked to be in her late 40’s maybe, her dark hair was longer than Mikasa’s had ever been and she had really clear milky skin. For some reason she reminded him on Levi.

“Where am I?” Eren asked as he shivered.

The woman took a small step towards him, frowning. She looked over strange clothes, his mud covered face and hands. There was so much blood on his hand, his nails looked mangled.

“You’re in Shinganshina forest, can you tell me what happened to your hands.” She asked taking another step forwards.

Eren looked around, this didn’t look like Shinganshina. “I dug my way out. I was…” Eren looked down at where he’d crawled out from. The woman’s eyes followed his, widening.

She took off her backpack and pulled out a silver blanket. “You’re freezing. I’m a nurse, I’m going to put this around you, okay?”

Eren nodded as she made the rest of the way over to him. She pulled the thermal blanket around his shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

“Can you tell me your name? My name is Kuchel” She said as she looked in her backpack for her first aid kit.

“it’s Eren.”

She nodded and pulled out her water bottle and a cotton pad. “Okay Eren, I’m going to get some of this dirt off you. How old are you?” she took Eren’s hands gently.

“I’m 18, ma’am”

She poured her water onto the cotton pad and slowly went to work on Eren’s hands, careful not to touch any of the open wounds just yet.

“Just call me Kuchel, do you know how long you’ve been out here?” She asked. Eren shook his head. “do you have a phone with you?”

Eren didn’t know what a phone was, “No. what’s that?”

Kuchel looked shocked but she gave Eren that same reassuring smile “Okay, Eren. We’re going to go my car and I’m going to take you to my house. Do your parents live nearby?”

“My parents are dead, I only have my sister. What’s a car?”

“Does she live near here?” Kuchel asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know where I am or how long I was down there.” Eren said, trying not to cry.

Kuchel finished her careful cleaning and wiped away some of the dirt from Eren’s face. A thought passed through her mind. A girl she’d treated years ago that had been taken from her home as a child. That’s the first thing that she could think of in this situation, with Eren being as traumatised as he was and not knowing what a car or phone was in this day and age was insane. That of course was if Eren wasn’t lying but looking into those green eyes she could only see honesty.

The other thing was his strange clothing, though oddly familiar she was sure that she hadn’t seen them in fashion. Before wrapping him in the blanket she hadn’t really had a good look at what he was wearing, caked in dirt as he was.

Another possibility was amnesia, Eren could have hit his head or fallen from somewhere causing him to forget about technology. He knew his own name and ages as well as that he had a sister. It was plausible, she wouldn’t know until she’d managed to get more information out of him.

“My son is a detective. He’ll help you find your sister, Eren.” She put an arm behind his back and started to lead his down through the forest and away from the ruins.

“Why are you being so nice to me, Kuchel?”

Kuchel felt her heart break a little at the question. “I’m just doing what anyone would, Eren.”

Eren nodded and continued to let her lead him down a path that he’d never seen before. When they got to the bottom there was a large expanse of dirt with weird shiny carts . Kuchel pulled what Eren assumed to be a key from her pocket and squeezed it. A little red box with wheels flashed. Eren jumped at the sound it made.

“It’s okay, Eren. That’s just my car.” She led him down and opened the passenger side door for him. “Sit in there.”

“But I’ll get it dirty.”

Kuchel smiled. “Don’t worry about that, Eren.” She helped him into the car and leant across him, pulling the seat belt over him. Eren flinched. “It’s only a seat belt. It’ll keep you safe, okay.”

Eren nodded and let her strap him in. She shut the door and pulled her phone out of her pocket quickly calling her son, it went straight to voice mail.

“Hey sweetie, I’ve found a boy in Shinganshina forest. I’m taking him home, come over when you get this message.” She hung up.

She went around to the driver’s side and sat inside. Eren was messing with the buttons on her radio but as soon as she sat down he sat ramrod straight.

“I’ve going to start the engine, Eren. It might be loud but everything is alright.” She explained and started up.

Eren flinched slightly but it was soon overtaken by amazement as they started to drive along. Eren face was almost pressed against the window as they made their way through the woods and out onto the road. Kuchel glanced at him every now and then but concentrated on the road. It was only when Eren spoke that she found herself jolting a little.

“There are no walls.” He’d whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Kuchel’s thoughts suddenly flew to a different time. He hands on the steering wheel tightened. Dirt and darkness were her life then, doing anything just to survive in an underground city. Selling her body just to keep food on the table.

Could it be that this boy was suffering from a memory relapse? She’d seen it a couple of times, times when her niece would seemingly forget where she was or how to use basic appliances as her memories overtook her.

Could he be a reincarnation of a boy from that time, too stuck in his memories to focus on where he was. It would explain how he had gotten so dirty out near the ruins. She’d found her niece there in the middle of the night more times than she could count, mindlessly digging in the dirt before she came to her senses.

She had to pick her words carefully, she didn’t want to upset Eren or cause him to panic. She really needed her son to get home as soon as he got that message.

“What walls are you talking about, Eren?” She asked.

He turned to look at her with an incredulous look. “The ones that protected us from titans.” He said as if it was obvious. “I suppose they took them down, but how did they get rid of the rubble so quickly.”

And that confirmed it for Kuchel, she sighed deeply. At least he knew that there wasn’t any titans anymore, she had to thank someone for that small fact.

“Eren, what year do you think it is?”

“It’s 853, isnt it? I suppose it could be later but surely they wouldn’t have left me for so long.”

Kuchel didn’t say anything, she faced forwards and tried to hide her emotions.

It didn’t taken Eren long to figure out that something was wrong with Kuchel, she had been chatty and reassuring so far so why was she so silent now.

“Kuchel, what year is it?” Eren asked as the car started to slow.

Kuchel pulled into a drive of a large house, with a long drive and even larger garden. She parked her car and bit her lip, stopping the engine.

“I think it might be best if we talked inside, Eren.”

Eren’s heart felt as if it was plummeting, when someone used that tone on him he knew that something was wrong. It could only be bad news. Kuchel got out the car, Eren watched as he moved around the car and opened the door for him. She undid his seatbelt and motioned for him to get out.

“It’s not 853 anymore, is it?”

“No, its not. Lets get you inside.”

Eren nodded dejectedly, He thought about his friends, had they not being able to get him out the crystal or had they had to hide him? Were the higher up still trying to kill him? Was it even safe to go with Kuchel?

Something about her made him want to trust her, she had a kind face and voice. She didn’t seem to want to hurt him, so he followed her into the house obediently.

The house was lovely and the heat hit Eren straight away as the door opened into a large hallway. Kuchel took her shoes off, Eren copied and placed his boots carefully on the shoe wrack. She took off her coat and placed it on a coat hook.

“you may as well strip out of all your clothes, Eren. You’re covered in dirt, lets get you in a nice hot shower and then we’ll talk.” Kuchel suggested.

Eren took off the strange silver blanket and handed it to Kuchel. He blushed slightly as he started to take off the rest of his clothes but he was used to stripping down when Hanji demanded it for experiments.

“Oh. Ah, you don’t need to…oh, you’re already half naked. Never mind.” Kuchel muttered as she opened a door to the left, inside was a small bathroom and shower.

She showed Eren how to turn the shower off and on before she excused herself to find him a towel, taking his dirty clothes with her.

Eren stepped into the shower room, he didn’t have the same amazement as he had in the car, that had all been crushed by how Kuchel had started to act when he’d asked her what year it was. Eren knew in his heart that it was going to be worse than a few years but he didn’t want to think about it.

So much had changed since he’d gone into the crystal. How long had it been 5 years, 10 or maybe it had been 20.  Were Mikasa and Armin even still looking for him, did they still care or had they started families of their own.

Eren washed the dirt from his body, watching the blood on his hands disappear down the drain. His wounds didn’t seem to be healing, he’d probably been unconscious in the crystal for too long. He’d need to let his body adjust again. He washed his hair with the soap that Kuchel had showed him, it smelled like honey and Eren couldn’t help but be impressed.

“I’m just dropping this in Eren, there’s some clothes for you too. They might be a little too small for you, you’re a bit taller than my son.” She said as she opened the door just enough for her to place the folded pile on the toilet closed seat.

Eren thanked her and turned off the shower, stephing out and picking up the fluffy blue towel that was on top of the clothes. Eren unfolded it and was amazed as how big it was. He held it up in front of him, it almost touched the floor. Eren started to dry himself, the towel was fluff, soft and smelt amazing.

It smelt so clean and it was warm too. Eren couldn’t believe it. He looked down at the clothes that had been left for him, picking up the soft trousers first. He put the towel around his shoulders and finding the small pair of shorts she’d left. He put these on first. They were a little tight but still soft, he pulled on the trousers noticing how short they came.

Next he pulled out the shirt, it was plain and looked much like the one that he’d just taken off, only it was blue. This was a tight fit as well, the jumper on the other hand was huge and when Eren put it on it completely swamped him. The sleeves were so long that Eren had to roll them up just he see his hands again.

He stepped out the shower room when he was fully dressed to see Kuchel waiting for him outside.

“Ah, don’t you clean up well.” She smiled at him.

She took the towel from his hands and placed it on his head roughly drying his head. Eren blushed at her motherly action as she dried his hair. She took the towel away and ran her hands through his hair to comb it back into some semblance of neat.

“Much better, can’t have you catching a cold. Follow me.” She said.

Kuchel lead him to the end of the hall, where she pulled open a door to reveal a sitting room. The sofa’s looked plush, the pillows matching the rest of the interior. There was a plate with sandwiches on the table and a tea pot with two glasses.

Kuchel motioned for Eren to sit on the sofa, While she took the armchair and started to pour the tea. She passed it to Eren, letting him but his own sugar and milk in.

Eren placed the drink down on the table and didn’t put anything in it. He drank it black it would seem, just like her son.

“You said you’d explain once I’d showered.” Eren stated. She offered him a sandwich, Eren shook his head. “I want to know what year it is.”

Kuchel sighed, she didn’t think she could told it off any longer. She had hoped that he son would have been here by now, he always managed to calm his cousin down.

“Eren, I want you to take a deep breath okay. I’m going to tell you and it will come as a shock.”

Eren shifted, holding his knees in a tight grip.

“I’m ready.” Eren said as calmly as he could.

“There are no more titans or walls. The war with the titans ended a very long time ago.” Kuchel said softly.

Eren’s mouth was dry, he shifted slightly in his seat. Gritting his teeth, he asked. “How long?”

Kuchel looked down at the cup in her hand and clenched it between her fingers, her heart was thundering in her chest. She looked up at Eren, his green eyes full of sadness with the tiniest bit of hope hidden beyond the surface. She didn’t know how Eren would react or how far into his memories he was, so she had to break it to him gently.

“2000 years, give or take a century.”

Eren had glad he hadn’t touched his tea or the sandwiches that Kuchel had made because he was sure that he’d be sick. His stomach dropped, he felt as if a lump was starting to form in his throat as his body went cold.

“Oh.” He replied. It was the only thing that he could say at that time.

The titans were gone, the war was over, and this was now a time of peace. A time of peace that his presence could ruin. If anyone found out that he was from that time and could shift into a titan who knows what would happen.

Would they use him as a weapon?

Would they try to create more titans and plunge the world into darkness again?

Or would they just kill him?

He glanced at Kuchel who was looking at him sadly. She’d said he son was a police officer. Eren bit his lip, he needed to get out of here.

He needed to lie.

“Haha, of course. Ha. Silly me.” He forced a smile. He felt the back of his head. “I must have hit my head pretty hard. I remember now.”

Kuchel frowned, had she managed to get through to him?

Eren stood up suddenly. “I should get going. I’m sure my sister is pretty worried. She gets frantic.” Eren looked around. “where’s my, erm, clothes?”

“I can call your sister for you. Your clothes are in the washing machine.”

Eren didn’t quite know what a washing machine was but it seemed like his clothes were a lost cause for now.

The cold feeling in his gut had turned icy. He didn’t want Kuchel to see that his hands were shaking though he was sure that she could see how pale he had gotten. He tried to smile through the pain of learning that all his friend and family were gone and dead.

Everyone that he had even know was…

No.

He swallowed the vomit that threatened to come up.

“I’m not far from home, I’ll collect my clothes tomorrow and bring these back.” Eren gestured at the jumper he was wearing. “Thank you, Kuchel.”

Eren all but ran from the room, out the door and to the hall way where he’d left his boots. He started to pull them on as fast as he could. Kuchel rounded the corner with her phone in hand.

“I really think you should wait till my son gets here, He’s just around the corner.” She said.

Eren could hear a faint murmur from the phone. He forced another smile.

“Sorry, Kuchel but I really need to go. Thank you…” Eren said as he pulled the door open. “Thank you for being so kind to me.”

_For not treating me like a monster._

Kuchel leaped forwards, trying to grab him before he could leave, something telling her that she had to stop him.

But she was too slow, Eren was already half way down the drive and sprinting.

She ran out after him, her bare feet slipping on the pebbles, she didn’t even feel them biting into the soles of her feet.

“EREN!” she screamed after the retreating figure.

He didn’t even look back as she shouted, she watched him disappear around the corner of the street.

The murmur came from the phone again.

She raised it to her ear.

“-mum, mum? Is everything okay, Mum?”

“I couldn’t stop him.” Kuchel said dejectedly.

“Couldn’t stop who? Are you hurt?” the frantic voice asked.

“No, I’m not hurt. He ran away. He looked so lost, I couldn’t help him, Levi.” She stared at the place where Eren had disappeared until the police car rolled to a stop in-front of her.

 

~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~

Eren didn’t stop running, even as Kuchel shouted his name it only spurred him on faster. Kuchel was kind, he didn’t want her to get involved in this. Not if someone was out to kill him. The technology of this age was scary. He wasn’t sure what would happen and Kuchel seemed like the type to protect him even at the cost of her own life.

So he ran.

He ran until his lungs felt like they were going to explode, and his legs felt lead and even after that he pushed forwards. His face burned from the tears that had started to steam down his face, burning tracks of salt into his cheeks.

He ran though the streets, not even glancing at the houses that lined the place or the gardens that seemed to be everywhere. He didn’t have a chance to look up at the sky as he practiced his feet on just taking him forwards.

The sound of a train brought him to the present. He’d somehow ran so far that the house had disappeared long behind him. He turned around in a circle. Noticing that he was near some train tracks, a large train that looked to be carrying cargo was just starting up in the distance.

Eren had only seen a train a handful of times but this train was huge, and he couldn’t even see the smoke that usually came with trains, the air smelt strange, but it didn’t stink of burning coals.

He took a deep breath, glancing behind him before he made his decision.

He couldn’t risk going back, the only thing that he’d brought to his world was now gone. He doubted that he’d see his uniform again.

Eren ran forwards, minding the tracks that tried to trip him. He got closer to the train, matching its sped. He grabbed hold of a handle on an open compartment and jumped up and into the train.

Once his legs hit the cold metal and he was able to sit, he let himself cry.

He cried for the people he’d lost.

He cried for the hopelessness he felt.

Till he slowly found himself slipping into a slumber. The large jumper he wore keeping him from the cold.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eren spent the next few months living on the streets.

He didn’t know much about this world, but he knew what it was like to be homeless, he knew how to look out for himself. He knew what he could take and what would be missed, and he knew how to steal without being caught. Not that he liked it.

He took clothes off washing lines, not enough to be missed but enough that he could stay clean. He took apples from trees that stood in gardens, surprised that nobody had picked them clean already, but food didn’t seem to be in shortage in this time.

He slept in the woods and under bridges, keeping clear of crowds.

He learnt as much as he could about the world. Books were everywhere in this world, he’d even found a library that the public could use.

He went there regularly; the toilets were clean and because he was polite the staff didn’t seem to mind him coming in every day and reading random books.

He wasn’t a very good reader, but he had taught himself the basics. He’d even learnt how to use a computer by the time the sixth month rolled around.

He was adjusting to this world, but he knew that he didn’t fit. Nobody came looking for him, so he assumed that Kuchel didn’t tell anyone about him. He wouldn’t what she had done with his uniform. Maybe she’d kept it. She didn’t seem like the type to throw it away.

On his way to his current sleeping spot he was stopped by one of the students that he often saw. She was probably around his age, bright green eyes and red messy hair that was always tied up in pigtails.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” She asked him. “It’s just…you’re homeless aren’t you?”

Eren frowned and crossed his arms. Today he was wearing the jumper that Kuchel had given to him, the one too large for him. The rest of his belonging were in the bag slung over his shoulders.

“Why’d you wanna know?” He asked.

She scratched the back of her neck nervously. “Do you want to come over for dinner? My aunt wont mind.”

“Why?” Eren asked

“Well, you helped me put all those books away yesterday and I feel like I should pay you back.” She grinned.

Eren bit his lip. He didn’t want to get involved with people. He just wanted to get through this life without bringing any attention to himself.

“It’s just dinner. I’m Isabel, by the way.”

“Eren.” He said in reply.

She grinned. “Well, now we’re friends you have to agree to dinner, Eren.”

She linked her arm with his, not shying away even though he knew he probably didn’t smell the best seeing as he hadn’t had a proper shower since Kuchel’s.

Eren let her drag him along.

“How long have you been on the streets?” She asked him.

“about six months.” He replied.

She nodded. “What happened?”She asked bluntly.

“My family died, and I didn’t have anywhere I belonged anymore. So I ran.”

She smiled sadly. “I know how that feels. My parents died when I was ten, my aunt took me in. She’s all I have.”

Her grip on his arm tightened slightly. The continued walking as Isabel rambled about nothing. Eren didn’t really speak much, just let the girl go on. She told him about her college and her part time job. She complained about how she could never get her hair to sit down on her head and that’s why she always had in in bunches.

And as she chatted on, Eren started to feel less uncomfortable and more like he belonged.

He found himself laughing at her jokes as he recalled a memory of a time she’d tried to do some chores for her aunt and ended up dying all the white clothes pink when a lone red sock had escaped her.

When they got to Isabel’s house he found that it was a small apartment above a flower shop that her aunt owned.

He could see the brightly coloured flowers though the window and he smiled as he remembered how much his mother used to love when he bought her the measly flowers he could find. No matter how bent and tiny they were.

“Aunty, I’m back and I brought that friend I told you about.” Isabel shouted as she released Eren’s hand and started taking her shoes off.

Eren did the same. Placing his neatly beside the ones that Isabel that thrown off.

“I’m in the kitchen, Is.” A woman’s voice shouted back.

Eren took a deep breath, the tiny apartment was filled with the scent of freshly baking bread and what he believed was stew. His stomach rumbled at the though of a hot dinner. He hadn’t had one in months.

Eren followed Isabel through the hall and into the kitchen. A woman stood at the over, stirring a large pot.  The table was set for three with pink and red carnations in a vase.

Isabel’s aunt had deep brown hair that was pulled into a low sitting ponytail. She was slightly smaller than Eren.

“This is the boy I was telling you about. His name is Eren.” Isabel introduced him.

The woman at the stove stopped her stirring, her back going rigid. Eren shifted from foot to foot. Suddenly nervous.

“Hello, Ma’am. Thank you for inviting me for dinner.” Eren said politely.

Isabel’s aunt droped the spoon and slowly turned around. Her golden eyes were swimming with tears, a hand was raised to her mouth.  She was visibly shaking.

Eren’s eyes winded as he took in her appearance. Seeing the face of a woman that he had seen die. Watched as a titan devoured her. Felt her blood splatter on his cheeks as he was powerless to do anything.

He took a step back.

She took one forwards and seemed to stop herself at Eren’s horrified expression.

“Eren, do you remember me?” She asked him.

Eren’s hands shook as he felt heat rage through his body. Isabel watched the two with confusion in her eyes.

Do you remember me? She’d asked.

Eren nodded slowly.

She stepped forwards slowly as to not scare Eren. She took his hand in hers and smiled.

“When Isabel described you, I hoped it would be you, I prayed it would be and that you’d have your memories.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“How is this possible?” Eren blurted. “You died! I watched you die.”

Carla looked confused. “The same way you’re here, Eren. I was reincarnated. Just like Isabel.”

“Reincarnation? I don’t know that word, what does it mean?” Eren asked.

“It means you died and then you come back with the same soul and sometime the same memories.” Isabel explained. “Although, Aunty Carla didn’t tell me who you were.”

“Oh,” Eren said with a small smile.

“I’m so glad you remember.” Carla smiled.

Eren looked down at the ground and pulled his hand away from her, ignoring the hurt expression. “I’m not like you. They aren’t memories of a past life. I am Eren, I’m the same Eren. I shouldn’t be here. “

Carla pulled him into a hug.

“You aren’t going anywhere. You belong with me.”

Her tight hug got heavier as Isabel joined them. “She’s right. If you run, I’ll chase you down and don’t think for a second I won’t kick your ass. I was taught by the best.”

Eren tired to pull away. “You don’t understand. It could be dangerous.”

“I don’t care, you’re my son.”

“I’m a monster.”

“ You’re my son.” Carla stated again.

“You don’t understand.” Eren pleaded.

“Then tell us.” Isabel said

Carla and Isabel released Eren and lead him to a chair, they sat him down and he started to retell his life from the moment that Carla died.

He told them about the day wall Maria fell, that Hannes had saved them and managed to get Mikasa and Armin into a boat. The years they’d spent trying to survive on the streets before joining the cadets. How he’d worked his way into the top of his class and was going to join the survey corps and how the world had changed again with the second attack.

They’d listened intently as Carla had served them food, Eren trying not to scoff it down.

“I discovered that I had the power to turn into a titan at will. That’s what changed fate. I joined the survey corps and was put into Corporal Levi’s custody. The rest of my class followed me.”

“I’d read that humans were titan’s but I didn’t know if it was true, there isn’t much to go on. It mostly been destroyed.” Isabel said.

“Can you still-?” Carla asked.

Eren shrugged. “I haven’t tried, and I don’t intend to. This power should die with me, just like it should have 2000 years ago.”

“Eren…”

He shook his head and continued to tell them what had happened. How they’d lost so many people and eventually were able to defeat the titans. Only for them to be betrayed by the higher ups. The assassination of Historia and everything that followed.

Right to the point where he’d woken up encased in crystal in what he assumed would have been Hanji’s lab.

“Your corporal, was he short, really bad attitude and liked to make shit jokes?” Isabel asked.

Eren nodded. “Yeah, that’s Levi. Well, that was Levi.” He frowned. “I still can’t believe they’re gone. He promised me. He promised he’d wake me up when it was safe.”

“You must have liked him a lot.” Carla said softly.

Eren blushed and looked away. “Of course, Levi is – was the strongest soldier I’d ever met. I really looked up to him and he, he was one of my closest friend.”

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through this on your own.” Isabel said as he put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “What do you say we go and see if the woman that found you still has your uniform? A keepsake to remember.”

Eren sniffed and wiped his eyes with the big jumper he always wore. “I probably scared her half to death. Plus, her sons a police officer. I don’t want anyone knowing where I am.”

“Eren, nobody is coming for you. I’ve never met another person except Isabel from that time. Some people don’t even believe the titans even existed in the first place!” Carla said.

Eren didn’t look convinced as he moved his spoon about the empty bowl.

“We should go tomorrow, in the morning. I’ll drive us there.” Isabel declared. “If you don’t want to go in, I’ll just collect it for you.”

“I can stay here?” Eren asked.

Isabel and Carla shared a look. “You’re not going anywhere. This is where you live now. Understand.”

Eren started to weep silently. The two women got up for their seat and wrapped their arms around the young man. The older of the two running her hands though his hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They didn’t go to Kuchel’s the morning after. Eren stayed with Carla and Isabel for two months before he worked up the courage to ask Isabel to take him to see the woman who had helped him.

In that time he helped Carla run the shop and learnt more about Isabel. They were very similar and got along like a house on fire. Eren really felt like he belonged with them. It had taken him some time to get used to calling Carla his mother again. Even though she looked the same and had the same memories it still felt strange to him. He’d seen her die after all.

It had taken Eren and Isabel four hours down a motorway to get to where he thought Kuchel’s house was. Eren had held onto his seat the whole way, Isabel drove like a maniac. He’d feared for his life at some point but after a while he’d started to relax and sing along to the music that Isabel had put on.

“So, this is the area. Damnnnn, those houses are huge.” Isabel said as she looked out the window.

“Yeah, I ran down this street I think. Oh! I think I see it. It the house with the blue door.” Eren said suddenly, Isabel slammed on the breaks. Causing Eren to nearly choke on his seatbelt.

She parked up and turned off the engine.

“So, whats the story?”

“I was hiking and accidently ate some shrooms and tripped balls. You’re my sister.” Eren said.

“And the uniform?” Isabel prompted.

“it’s a replica I made myself.” Eren said.

Isabel held two thumbs up and got out the car. Eren’s heart was pounding as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He’d came a long way since he’d first met Kuchel. He’d lived on the street, taught himself about this world and found his family again.

He just hoped that he hadn’t scared her too much.

Eren followed Isabel up the drive. The girl was a giant ball of energy. She never seemed to stop. Eren ran after her as she got close to the door. Kuchel’s car was in the drive so he thought she’d be home. There was also another car, a sleek black one that Eren knew probably cost a small fortune.

“go on then, knock.” Isabel demanded.

Eren rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, bracing himself.  He took a step back and waited. He saw someone move behind the glass and the door knob slowly turn. Eren’d heart was in his throat.

“Hello?” Kuchel’s voice asked as she opened the door.

“Hey, I’m not sure if you remember me, I’m Eren.” He bit his lip.

Kuchel looked him over a hand going to her chest in relief.

“I thought something horrible had happened to you. Of course I remember you! Come in, come in.” Kuchel motioned.

“Thanks, this is my sister, Isabel” Eren explained.

“Hi, Thanks for looking after my idiot brother. He was high on shrooms.” She said.

“Isabel!” Eren scolded, this was all part of the plan. “I’m sorry Kuchel, for all the trouble I caused. I went hiking with some friends and accidently ate some bad wild mushrooms. Everything is pretty much a blur after that.”

Kuchel nodded her head, her eyes widening slightly.

“Who is it, mum?” A male voice called from the living room.

“Come out here and see for yourself.” Kuchel called back as she rolled her eyes. “High, were you? Well, that certainly is a good cover story.”

Eren and Isabel’s eyes widened. He looked back at her with a frown as she shrugged and motioned with her head to the door to make a quick get away. The door to the living room was opening. Isabel grabbed Eren’s arm ready to fight if she had to.

“Mum, why the-“ The man stopped in his tracks. He took in the two teens with wide eyes.

He was still short, still looked like he had a bad temper and still hosted the same haircut.

Isabel pointed at him in surprise. “Levi!”

Eren was frozen to the spot at he looked between Levi and Kuchel and felt like the most stupid person on earth for not realising who she was.

He’d ran away from Levi’s mum.

He’d ran away from Levi.

Eren smiled nervously as Levi stalked forwards. He was expecting to be punched in the stomach for his antics. Instead he felt fingers wrap around his neck and his head being forced down as soft lips collided with his own.

Eren froze as Levi moved his lips over his, pulling his body flush against his own. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest with how hard it was beating, and he was sure that his face must be a deep vermillion by now.

The kiss stopped at quickly as it had started as he was pulled into a hug.

Isabel was chanting “oh my god” behind him over and over again and over Levi’s shoulder he could see Kuchel’s perfectly raised eyebrow and smirk.

“Where the hell have you been, you damn brat?” Levi breathed heavily into his neck.

Eren shivered and replied. “I got lost?”

“Well, don’t do it again.”

Eren grinned. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Might right a follow up but i'm not sure.


End file.
